Gomez Family 2015 Christmas
Going to a Ski Resort Nicole: "The Gomez Family went to a ski resort in Denver, Colorado to spend the holiday season." The Preparations Begin Winifred: "Children, I have something exciting to tell you." kids gather around Ji Min: "" (Translation: "What is it?") Winifred Calls Grandma Abigail and Grandpa Douglas Abigail answers the phone Winifred Calls Aunt Martina and Uncle Samson Martina answers the phone Winifred Calls Uncle Steven and Aunt Greta Steven answers the phone Christmas Eve Dinnertime Opening Presents Nicole: "When it was Christmas morning, the kids were so excited to find out what's in store for them. Unfortunately, when it turned out that Aito, Ji-Min, and their cousins were the only ones who got presents while the rest got a note and coal, Abelinda, Barak, Eclair, and Dulce became jealous of them and threw a tantrum." Dulce: "" (Translation: "I got coal!") Eclair: "" (Translation: "So did I! I really wanted to get Madeline presents, not coal and birches!") Abelinda: "" (Translation: "And I wanted a Sofia the First doll! This is terrible! Now Krampus is coming for me! If Krampus finds me, he will beat me, take me away...or worse.") Barak: "" (Translation: "I hate what Santa brought us here!") also finds a note from Santa which says in German, "Abelinda, you have been an extremely naughty little girl this Christmas. You got into sweets before dinner, put moth balls in the beef stew, shouted bad words, tortured your mommy and daddy, hurt your sister Ji min and your brother Aito, caused trouble in the house, Signed, Weihnachtsmann" in cursive also finds a note from Santa which says in Hungarian, "Barak, you have been a very naughty boy this Christmas. You tortured your mommy and daddy, terrorized your brother Aito and your sister Ji min, shouted bad words, turned the boys' room into your own personal water park, called your teacher 'hot cakes', Drew naked ladies in class, used the Xerox machine to photocopy your butt, Signed, Santa" in cursive also finds a note from Santa which says in French, "Eclair, you have been a naughty girl this Christmas. You bullied your sister Ji min and your brother Aito, tortured your mommy and daddy, tormented the emotionally frail, shouted bad words, did the dirty bird, showed off, spun the kindergarten turtle, threw stones at birds, bullied other children, menaced other children at school . Signed, Père Nöel" in cursive also finds a note from Santa which says in Spanish, "Dulce, you have been a very naughty girl this Christmas. You got in fights with other children in the neighborhood, menaced Ji min and Aito, yelled "fire" in a crowded classroom, charged admission to the bathroom, forced the whole entire school to listen to the spanish version of Disney's Frozen songs for 8 straight hours, tortured your mommy and daddy, shouted very bad words and threw a chair at your teacher. Signed, Papá Noel" in cursive Winifred: "Sorry, but because you were very bad children this Christmas, he gave you a stocking full of coal, birches and sticks instead. There's always next year, though." Dulce: "" (translation: What makes me so naughty?) Winifred: "I know you don't understand English that well, but it doesn't mean you can cause trouble in the house." Barak: "" (Translation: "We can't speak English because we get mad when you teach us that silly language!") Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Winter Holiday Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Theory International Transcripts